Each To Their Own
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Throughout time music has had the power to annoy and empower. Three different perspectives on music in response to the gx contest prompt on livejournal.


**Title:** Each To Their Own  
**Author:** cheeky_eyes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings/Characters:** Yubel, Asuka, Juudai, Fubuki.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 941  
**Notes: **Written in response to the gx_contest 'music' prompt on livejournal. Which I had three ideas for, and after writing the first one I noticed how short it was and decided to put all three together producing three unrelated drabbles. (Well the first and third kind of are, but don't have to be.)

**xxx**

The music in this world was different. It was something she'd always known this on some level, but it was only now she was realizing it.

"Juudai, what is this?" she asked, trying not to sound too baffled. She had always liked music; it was one of the things that had gotten her through her transformation for it had been both soothing and a welcome distraction from the pain. But this, she wasn't sure what it was. It had no instrument she knew of and she didn't know what language it was in, let alone understand what was being said.

Juudai paused for a moment, before grinning.

"It's called Caramelldansen, and it was popular on the internet a while ago," Juudai replied. Johan had been the one to point it out to him, after Rei had instead on playing it over and over again. He had groaned good naturedly muttering something about leaving Europe to escape it.

Yubel tilted her head slightly, trying to determine if she liked it or not. She frowned slightly when she decided she wasn't that fond of it. It was far too syrupy for her taste, and the fact she couldn't understand what was being said annoyed her.

"At least it's not Fubuki's ukulele," Juudai offered helpfully, recalling their recent visit to said duellist. Yubel shot a mild glare at him; Fubuki had recently learnt a new song and everyone around him knew it off by heart by the end of their visit. Yubel hadn't been too fond of it but Juudai suspected that was on principal.

The song ended and the one that replaced it was some instrumental one. Yubel instantly perked up. Juudai almost laughed, as long as it was to their taste music really did sooth the savage beast.

**xxx**

She had always been proud of her brother. He was smart, funny, and would always help her out if she needed it. There were only a couple years difference between them, but to a nine year old that was a major gap. And as much as she loved him he did annoy her. Fubuki was very good at being charmingly annoying (and annoyingly charming) at the same time but this, she had decided, pushed those limits.

At first it hadn't been so bad, she had even begged for a turn, but as the weeks went on the novelty wore off and the instrument permanently attached to Fubuki became more of a source of annoyance then of amusement. Though never, at any stage, did she ever consider harming the harmonica. Until the ukulele came along.

It wasn't that the ukulele possessed an annoying sound, well tuned and well played it could be quite pleasing to listen too. But the way Fubuki initially played it, it made the harmonica look good.

"Asuka, do want a turn?" he asked brightly, offering the initial damned instrument to her.

"No thanks," she answered turning back to the book she had been reading. Fubuki pouted.

"Aw, but if you play too then we could be a duo. How cool would that be!" he speculated enthusiastically. Asuka looked at him in horror, she could see the plan forming in his brain and she did not like it.  
"Well, how about later then?" she asked almost desperately. Somehow he had a way of turning even the most innocent ideas into some crazy scheme and she wasn't that fond of music. Besides, she was up to a good part and she still wanted to duel before they had to go to bed. Fubuki considered her plea for a moment.

"Sure," he nodded. "You promise right?"

"Of course big brother," Asuka replied, a promise she would regret in years to come.

**xxx**

She didn't regret anything, not for one moment. She loved Juudai more than anything and that was why she would put up with the pain. It was a major feat for she couldn't loose sight of that love for even a moment, or she would give in to the pain and all would be lost.

She hadn't woken up yet, trapped in between consciousness and unconsciousness she could barely feel the bed beneath her, as even the softest touches sent waves of agony through her. She also felt detached from the world as when her mind wasn't watching fevered images all she could see was darkness. Which was actually a comfort for her; it usually was. She wasn't aware enough to even register what she could smell or taste, though if she could the overpowering odour of various herbs and candles would have assaulted her and blood would've been the dominate palate.

Her hearing fared the best as it triumphed as the strongest sense. Not that it was perfect by far, she could only hear muffled conversations at best from which she wasn't quite sure what language they were in, let alone understand any words. She could identify who was speaking however, and she was pleased that it was Juudai's voice she heard the most. The only thing she could make out with clarity was the flute Juudai would play for her. She knew it was Juudai because she had often begged him to play certain tunes in the past, much to his chagrin. The notes he played were clear, sharp and sweet and would always distract her from the pain. His voice did too but somehow this was stronger. Juudai had hated being forced to learn the variety of instruments he did but she was very grateful he had, and loved that he would play for her when he didn't have too.

She didn't regret her choice for a moment.


End file.
